Love isn't just a four letter word
by BlindAgainForYou
Summary: SasuXSaku 18 year old Sakura keeps telling herself she's strong but she knows it's just an act. There are only a fiew pieces of her heart left, would seeing him again brake it completely? In an unwanted and very random environment, they meet again.
1. I just can't forget you

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 1._

'Sigh' Long day at the hospital, then rush home, take a shower and tumble into bed. Yet, they say: Life goes on. Does it? Will my life ever go on? Will I ever _have_ a life?

Pointless questions I ask myself everyday. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because i've become very anti-social over the years? Maybe it's because my new strength frightens people? Or maybe it's because i'm different. Nowadays no one accepts different anymore. Maybe that's why my best friend Naruto stopped looking at me as a lover and finally as a friend, different's not so bad...

I would have pondered more had exhaustion not overcome me.

-------------------

_'Sasuke, you're back.'_

_Silence._

_'Why? Why did you come back if you're going to be like that?! Did you expect warm smiles and open arms?! Did you expect-'_

_The long thin shiny blade attached to his waist plunged through my chest, I stared into his empty eyes shocked, and he stared back._

_Seconds past and I could feel the warm dark liquid seep into my clothes, I stole one last look at his empty eyes then fell to my knees_.

--------------------

It took me a while to realise that I was screaming. I sat up quickly clutching my chest in a way of reassuring myself it was just a dream. A nightmare.

My breathing was uneven and my heart was pounding at an extremely violent pace. I ran to the bathroom as I felt warm acid rumble and twist in the pit of my stomach.

After throwing up a few times and brushing my teeth, I fell onto my bed face first on the white feathery pillow. My breathing seemed to have got to normal, as of my heart as well. I lifted my suddenly very heavy head to look up at the digital alarm clock sat on the dark wooden bedside table. 5:47 am.

I took the thirteen minutes that rest of my sleeping hours to think. It's not the first time I have this dream, I was relieved once I thought it had stopped. Apparently not.

But what _would_ I do if he came back? Would I be happy? Seems like a long time since I felt that emotion. No, I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't have time to with the hospital and secret ANBU S-ranked missions. I would have no time to even acknowledge his presence. That would be best. Best for both of us.

Before I knew it my alarm rang, chasing away the peaceful silence that floated in my room. With a low groan I got up and shoved on my ninja uniform that was led carelessly on the floor.

After eating one piece of toast, filling in some last-minute documents that I had forgotten about I rushed off towards the Hokage's office.

The streets of Konoha were busy as usual, people carrying new merchandise to their shops, foreigners negotiating prices, little kids running hand in hand towards the Acadamy. It seems like centuries since I was last at the Acadamy, truth is, it's only been six years.

As I near the Hokage's mansion I am joined by three ANBU ninja.

"Sakura." One nods to me.

I nod back.

"Were you summoned as well?" Asked another one.

Slightly confused I answer, "No, I always check in with the Hokage every morning, what's going on?"

"We don't know yet, we're heading there now as well."

So, something's up, it's rare that Tsunade doesn't tell me about ANBU missions before she hands them out. It's probably a last minute decision, that's why, it can't be that important.

-----

There _is_ something, and she doesn't want me to know. When we arrived in her office, she gave me some documents to hand to a nurse at the hospital then told me to carry on my duties there. She didn't say anything about the ANBU she summoned. This isn't like her, with Shizune she tells us everything.

What am I saying? It's none of my business, maybe I _shouldn't_ want to get involved.

As I walked round the ward checking on patients, a loud scream and the sound of nurses pushing a cot towards the healing room filled the air.

"They'll probably need you, go Sakura!" Shouted Karino, a usually quiet colleague of mine.

I nodded, then ran to the healing room. Once I entered I asked the medic-nin, " What's the problem?"

"We don't know, we found him screaming in the forest, a few miles outside of Konoha."

"His injuries?"

"It looks like he's been..._tortured. _Some sort of genjutsu."

I helped curing the patient, an hour later he was led on a cot comfortably in the ward. I was told that I should be the one to question him seeing as for once, I had nothing to do.

As I neared his cot, I could see him looking out the window sadly. He was about forty or so, short dark hair, wrinkly face with small grey eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Better, thank you." He answered still looking out the window.

"Would you like anything?"

"No, it's okay."

I sat down on the chair near his cot.

"Who did this to you?" I asked as softly as I could.

He hesitated a long moment, choosing his words carefully," A man, I was making my way to Konoha when he appeared, he demanded I tell him everything I knew about someone named...uhmm..."

"That's okay don't force yourself, its normal that you may experience slight memory loss because of the genjutsu."

"No, I remember, I do...Uhm...Sasuke! That's it, he wanted to know where he could find someone called Sasuke."

No...

"And what did this man look like?"

"I...I can't remember." He said staring down into his lap.

"It's okay. I'll let you rest now." I said hurrying out of the ward and towards the restroom.

Someone is looking for Sasuke. But it could be a different Sasuke, even if it was the same he's better off being killed anyway. He's the cause of this kind mans sufferance.

I stare into the long mirror that covers the wall above the sinks.

'You've changed!' Everyone keeps telling me. But when I look into the mirror I only see loneliness and pain. My short pink hair is tied up in a loose ponytail making my face appear more _apparent. _I now notice the lack of sleep on my face, my eyes have small dark circles surrounding them. To any normal person my eyes show no emotion, but to me I see underneath the mask. It's filled with hate and pain.

I keep telling myself i'm strong, finally a young woman, but these words only prevent myself from braking apart.

I jumped as I felt a warm hand squeeze my shoulder. I turned around to see Karino smiling at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answer coldly.

"It doesn't look that way."

I wanted to ask her then why she had asked the question in the first place, but she grabbed a tissue from her pocket and gently wiped my cheeks. It wasn't until she wiped my tears away and I could feel the cold on my cheeks, that I noticed I had been crying.

-----

Leaning on the cold metal railing of my apartment balcony I realise what a fool I was today. I had promised myself not to let my emotions run wild like that, especially in the presence of another person. But, this can't go on. I can't live like this. It's not rite.

Looking down from my balcony I realise how high up I am, if I fall I would seriously injure myself. No, committing suicide is not the thing to do here. But, what _should_ I do?

'Sigh' I've been trying, _really really_ trying, but I suppose you win, yes Sasuke, I just can't forget you.

And for the first time I let the warm tears I had locked away fall violently down my face.


	2. The Rishiukaki clan's revenge

**Love is just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 2._

_---Three weeks later.---_

It turns out the man who was searching for Sasuke is dead. The man was in his late twenties and wanted to sell Sasuke's dead body for more than ten thousand Yen. ANBU ninja found him dead in a forest near the Sound Village's borders.

The man we cured of a deadly genjutsu attack is called Aoi, and he helped us confirm his torturer.

I've been trying to be very professional about this. Trying to avoid thinking about _him._ Thinking that he has been so close, but not quite there...'sigh'

It was close to Eight pm and I was getting ready to leave, Aoi's case has finally been closed and I get the next two days off.

As I walked peacefully back to my apartment I couldn't help but notice the tall young man eating rather slowly than usual at Itchiraku's Ramen shop. It had been months since I last talked to Naruto. I had locked all my kind emotions away and I'm not an idiot to know that Naruto is angry at me for that. It started off by us talking a lot less, then barely seeing each other, then not seeing each other at all.

It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let our friendship die down like that, not when with the whole Sasuke situation is hard on both of us.

"Hey." I say softly sitting down on the metal stool next to him.

He was twirling his noodles about and had his face led lazily in his left hand. This isn't like him.

"Naruto, I'm-"

"Sorry?," He started, "Sorry for what? Ignoring me or for letting me believe that I'd lost you?"

He looked at me, his eyes wide and full of hurt.

"I'm sorry for everything, I've been mentally unstable, I didn't know how to handle things, I wanted to be alone, so I shut everyone out and suffered alone, Naruto, I'm so sorry."

I stared down into my lap, waiting for him to shout or just leave. I was very surprised when he grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it lightly.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have let you go off like that. Sakura, don't cry." He said wiping away fresh tears.

I couldn't help it, he actually felt guilty for something that was all my fault. It suddenly turned from a few tears to loud sobbing. He took me in his arms and rubbed my back reassuringly.

After a few minutes I managed to calm down, with a happy smile finally on his face Naruto walked me home then headed to his own apartment.

Maybe life _does_ go on, slowly, but still, maybe it does.

-----------------

_'Sasuke, you're back.'_

_Silence._

_'Why? Why did you come back if you're going to be like that?! Did you expect warm smiles and open arms?! Did you expect-'_

_The long thin shiny blade attached to his waist plunged through my chest, I stared into his empty eyes, shocked._

_'Thank you.' _

_Seconds past and I felt the warm dark liquid seep into my clothes, then closing my eyes with a smile on my face, I fell to my knees._

-----------------

I woke up screaming again. As I ran to the bathroom to throw up I realised something. My dream...is _changing._ I was smiling this time. He said 'Thank you'.

Frustrated and confused I brushed my teeth and got dressed.

No work today, what could I possibly do? Probably see Naruto, that would be best plus I need to-

"Sakura! Sakura are you there?!!" A loud voice from outside the front door screamed impatientantly.

In the distance I heard a loud crashing noise.

Running as fast as I could to open the door, I was able to catch a glimpse through the living room window, smoke? Fire! What the hell is going on!

I almost ripped the door off once I had finally got there, it was Naruto.

"What's going on?!" I shouted whilst examining the people screaming and shouting outside.

"The Rishiukaki and Ferisha clan from the sound have declared some kind of war! I was heading towards your apartment when bombs were set off. We have to help the villagers!"

"Rite."

We ran towards the hospital, small tears stung my eyes as I saw buildings destroyed already.

"You stay here and I'll try and save as many as I can!"

I nodded in reply. The hospital was pact with people already, didn't Naruto say this started only about ten minutes ago!? I quickly got to work, healing the more difficult patients first, crushed bones, burnt flesh, shattered glass.

Why did they start this? I've heard very little about theses clans, only that they live on anger, and only depend on their strength in life.

As I finished off another child, Naruto ran in panting holding up to more bodies.

"I don't know if it's too late but this one looks like he's still breathing." He struggled to say as he put them down carefully.

"Naruto, Sakura, the Hokage needs you rite this minute!" Kakashi said appearing at the entrance with pure anger in his eyes, it was obvious he wanted to be out there defending his village.

"Hai!" Naruto and I both said at the same time.

As we neared the mansion, I noticed things weren't getting any better.

We got there in about three minutes, going as fast as we could, as we arrived Tsunade was looking angrily out the window.

"M'am." Kakashi said struggling to stay calm.

She turned to look at us, eyes full of fury,"I need you three to go to the sound village immediately! Take Neji and Lee with you, you must talk to the sound's leader and demand him why he has let this happen!" Her hands were gripping the edge of her desk dangerously, the knuckles extremely white.

We ran in search for the two others saving a few villagers on the way.

Neji was fighting three Ferisha clan members but dealed with them quickly.

"Neji, come with us Tsunade has a mission for us." Naruto said with balled fists as he looked at his seroundings.

"Hai." He asnwered politely.

"Where is Lee?" Kakashi demandid.

"Rite here Kakashi." Lee said landing with a thump just in front of us.

"Let's go." Kakashi said whilst running towards the gates.

We followed quickly, avoiding attacks. Minutes later we arrived at the gate and hurried out the village.

"Kakashi, why do you think they started this?" I ask angrily.

"Because a Rishiukaki member married a young woman in our village, his family were digusted because in their clan normally its the parents who arrange their children's marriage. Anyway, the young woman was furious and upset that she could no longer see her husband so she managed to poison her husband's father, and in the Rishiukaki clan, murder isn't taken lightly, as you can see." You could tell he had been asked this question many times before seeing as it was well recited with a touch of annoyance.

"All this for normal people who fell in love! You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto said angrily.

"Its very stupid and a waist of time. We could take them down easily had they not got the Ferisha clan to aid them."

"What's so good about the Ferisha clan?" Asked Lee.

"They use some kind of mind control, almost like Ino but in a sick suffering way." Answered Neji.

"What?!" Bellowed Naruto in disgust.

"Its true Naruto." I said patting his back comfortingly, "You just gotta take it."

He sighed, then said no more, but I could see by the way his eyebrows wrinkled in the middle and how his eyes were confused, that he had much to say.

-------------------------

Please Review :D.


	3. the hot spring

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 3:_

As much as it really made me angry I did everything I could to stay calm, for Naruto's sake. I had done my best by patting his back kindly but really I felt exactly the same, and I'm pretty sure the others did too. But with Naruto's dangerous temper, we all had to do our best for him.

We ran in silence, jumping from trunk to trunk with sleek precision.  
I managed to distract myself by counting the small sounds of feet landing swiftly on the rough tree trunks. After about an hour I got bored and decided to review the misson. So, we have to speak to the Sound leader and ask him why he hasn't done anything yet. Seems simple enough. But it doesn't require all of us; this is like a two man mission max. Strange. Maybe Tsunade was afraid we'd bump into trouble or something. Probably, she always tries to avoid taking risks.

As the sun set we started to make camp close to the Sound's borders, it will only take a few more hours to get there after we rest.  
Whilst everyone slept, I sat cross legged near the fire we had made for warmth. I put my hands out, my palms facing the dancing orange and red flames.  
'Sigh' It felt good. I suddenly grew relaxed and my eyes started to fall.

"Whoa, careful there Sakura-Chan." Naruto said pushing me out of the way of the beautiful heat.  
"You almost fell in," He informed whilst grinning, "You must be tired, sleep." He said pointing to my dark uncomfortable sleeping bag.  
I smiled at him, letting the smile reach my eyes so that he was aware of my gratefulness.  
He smiled back, white pearly teeth showing.

I climbed into the cold sleeping bag curling up into a little ball to form some kind of heat. I drifted in and out of sleep but it got to a point where I could no longer sleep at all, as I sat up I saw that everyone was sound asleep.  
I looked at the healthy green forest that surrounded me; it was well grown and had lots of wild flowers, the moonlight made them glow. From the corner of my eye I saw something move, a rapid movement, as if hiding. Strait away I stood up and searched for what might have moved, there was nothing, it was probably just a deer or something.  
'Sigh' I'm so tired but I can't get to sleep. Suddenly a flaming kunai flew rite in front of my face and landed with a thud in the rough bark of the tree behind me.

"Ambush!!" I warned as loud as I could whilst jumping out of the way just as the tree exploded.

Suddenly everyone was in a circle guarding each other's backs, I quickly got out a kunai.

"Don't let your guards down." Kakashi said calmly.

We all nodded in agreement. Again I saw the same black shadow dive for cover 20 metres in front of me.

I threw the Kunai with as much precision as I could towards the attacker. Unfortunately he saw it coming and knocked it away with another Kunai.

It happened so fast I can barely understand what happened. All of a sudden we were surrounded by four Ferisha ninja. And I started to feel dizzy but then realised they were playing mind tricks so I managed to throw a few Kunai in their direction, but it was lazy, it lacked force and precision. But, I managed to injure one in the leg, that's were Kakashi came out with his lightning blade and took them all out. The problem is there was another one hidden, and without me noticing it he started to play with my mind, making me sleepy.  
Somehow in all that, they managed to kidnap me and take me to this weird cabin. I'm thinking that I'm still in the forest but I can't be sure because there are no windows. Usually I could brake free easily and take them all down, but no, they tied special chakra hand cuffs that eat away my own chakra if I try using it.  
Instead of being scared I'm pretty much pissed off, these are a bunch of low class ninja and I had to be the one they kidnapped.

The room wasn't all that big, it was square and cold, there was nothing in it apart from myself, the floor boards are old a dusty, occasionally making me sneeze. I heard a small click and a tall man with dark hair and eyes with absolutely no expression on his face what so ever walked in and stood in front of me.

"We'll let you go if you promise to give us ten thousand Yen."

What? I thought these guys were smart with the chakra absorbing hand cuffs and everything.

"Yes." I said strongly hoping my attempt to look scared was working.

It did because he un did the hand cuffs and walked me through another dark room outside. I noticed we weren't in the forest but actually in a small house in the sound village. They're even stupider than I thought.

"I can give you the money strait away if you take me back into the forest." I said keeping my voice low and scared.

The man just grinned in excitement. Eventually we got out of the village, and I looked at the man from the corner of my eye, his guard was defiantly down, he's underestimating me!!  
I'd had enough, in an extremely quick movement I pulled a kunai out and stabbed it rite in his heart.  
Seconds later he fell flat on his face.

That was just too easy. So the guys were powerful but they seem to lack a lot of intelligence.  
Panic rushed through me as I realised that I had no idea where the rest of my team were, were they alright? I need to be there for them incase there were any injuries.  
Maybe they're already at the village. I ran back into the village, it wasn't much different from Konoha, lots of shops and colours, big buildings and small ones.

After about a whole day of searching I found nothing. The smartest thing to do here is to go back to the leaf but I'm exhausted. As I looked around once again I saw all the different restaurants, seeing this made me realise I hadn't eaten in a long time. My stomach rumbled in protest, I can't stop and eat now I have to look for them! And again my stomach rumbled loudly.

Everentually I gave in, it was important I stay strong to look for my comrades. Once I'd finished eating it was finally dark black outside. 'Sigh' There's not much I can do in the middle of the night.

I have barely any money on me, I'll have to find a really cheep hotel. As I searched for my cheap hotel an old woman with long grey hair and kind brown eyes smiled at me.

"Well my love you look very tired!"

"Yes, I'm actually looking for somewhere to sleep tonight."

"I was just about to close up, but you look like you could do with some relaxation." She said pointing to the bath house just behind her.

"No I couldn't, I have no money." I said politely.

"Oh don't worry about that. You look like someone who deserves it. I know someone who could let you stay at their place, you go in the bath house and I'll go ask my friend."

I hesitated, it was very kind and I really could use a nice warm bath rite now.

"Only if you're sure."

"Of course! Don't worry about it my love, there's just someone in their already but don't worry he won't be long, I tend to let him in free every now and then too."

"Okay, thank you very much." I said smiling warmly.

"Oh it's nothing, just go inside and follow the signs to the changing rooms then to the hot spring." She said walking away.

So I did as I was told and went inside, I passed a small reception desk and the sign pointing to the changing rooms led to a small room with a few benches. It was warm, probably from the humidity of the hot spring.

I undressed quickly and wrapped a towel around myself, she said there was someone else there too, a _guy_ to be precise. I suddenly felt shy. But I needed this, so I followed the sign heading towards the hot spring.

The hot spring was large and surrounded by flowers; it was a nice shade of light blue, even in the dim light. At first I didn't notice the man sat down in the hot spring with his back to me, then suddenly it was the only thing I saw. The dark black hair spiked in different positions was all too familiar. I knew strait away it wasn't just any old stranger. It was probably the person I wanted to see the least, but, at the same time, the person I wanted to see the most.  
Suddenly I had no idea what to do. I can't just get in and say 'Hey, been a while hasn't it? Missed me much?' Yet again, what was he doing in a hot spring? Didn't he have more important things to do? Yet again he could say the same about me. My emotions were all muddled up leaving me confused. I wanted so badly to just touch his shoulder, but I made sure I didn't. His guard is down so he probably doesn't realise I'm just rite behind him.

Suddenly my mind stopped playing games and became serious. I wanted to cry. I can't bare seeing him and not being able to say or do anything. After all the dreams and suffering, I couldn't just pretend it never happened. My eyes starting stinging and so his dark spiky hair blurred from my view. I blinked several times to make them go away, he's always seen me as weak, no point proving it even more. I can't get into the hot spring, it's just not rite. My heart thumping quickly, and braking at the same time, I turned and headed for the corridor back to the changing rooms. I wasn't as silent as I would have wanted to be because I could hear the noise of water being pushed around. Suddenly I stopped, panic seeping into me, I could feel his deadly gaze on my back as if it were burning rite through me. Maybe he wouldn't remember me? Of course he would, not many women have pink hair and as far as I know he only knows one, or _knew. _We stayed like that for several minutes before I couldn't take it any longer, heart still thumping and braking I walked on.

Just as I was about to walk out of sight, I heard him breath out a long and painful sigh.


	4. Heartbroken

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 4._

I can't stop, as much as I try I just _can't _stop. It's like I'm some sort of never ending waterfall. Warm salty tears trickle rapidly down my cheeks. I don't know what to do! This was not supposed to happen, I wasn't expecting this. Seeing Sasuke has made things worse, I thought that if I could just see him _one _more time I could be content and move on. But no, all it did was make me want to see him more, but I know if I had stayed in that room, I would suffer more pain again because he would never stay, not for me, not for anyone. So I did the only thing I could, I ran away. Just seeing his back, the feeling of his black eyes burning through me, it was already to much, enough to make me curl up on the floor in the women's changing rooms and do nothing more than cry. He's probably left, he wouldn't want me to waste his time. I feel so confused and stupid.

After a few minutes I was starting to fall asleep, my eyes felt heavy and my head was throbbing. I got up, ignoring the dizziness that filled my brain and dressed in my worn out clothes. Suddenly I couldn't stay one minute longer. I had to get out. I rushed to the door and stumbled out then suddenly stopped. My heart picked up it's pace rapidly and I suddenly felt angry, oh so angry. My emotions seem to be playing up, but it's so strong I can barely control it. There leant against the opposite wall, Sasuke is staring at me with no emotion what so ever. My hands started to tremble so I balled them into fists making my knuckles scream in pain, but I ignored it. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to throw him through the concrete wall. But I know better. But just looking at his face, the way he's matured beautifully angers me more. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, all the while he just looked at me, waiting. I couldn't take it any longer.

"What do you want?!" I shouted, trying not to attract too much attention.

I could see the surprise that filled his eyes then disappeared a second later. He looked like he was thinking about what to say, but hesitating annoyingly.

"Well?!" I almost screamed with impatience.

He brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. Only making my anger rise even more.

"It's unnecessary to shout." he said with a low cold manly voice.

I took a deep breath whilst closing my eyes, I can't forget how much he has made me suffer and hurt, hearing his voice won't make me forgive him. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes. He still showed no emotion.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I said keeping my breathing calm and peaceful.

"Look, I didn't expect to see you here as much as you didn't expect to see me, I was leaving when I heard you crying in the changing rooms, I just wanted you to know that my choices are my own and nothing can change that. Just," He hesitated and sighed loudly. "Just forget me."

He says it as if it's the easyest thing in the world, and not only that but I've already tried, its not easy forgetting someone you were in love with since such a young age. My eyes start to sting and I feel like breaking his neck, but that would be pointless and stupid so instead, I lie.

"I don't love you anymore." My voice was calm and strong.

I could see some surprise flicker in his eyes, but it passed quickly, like most of his emotions. I waited for him to say something, but it looked like he was waiting for _me_. I couldn't tell if he knew I was lying or not but I could feel my heart shatter into tiny little pieces.

"Anyway, don't you have something more important to do?" I asked trying to sound uninterested but my voice shook and I had to clear my throat to hide it.

He glared at me with his shadow black eyes, I wasn't sure but he almost looked disapointed.

"You haven't changed, your still far to easy to read."

This took me by surprise, he said it with so much hate a small shiver made its way through my spine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my heart, or what's left of it, was beating frantically, making my voice sound small and weak.

"You're rite, I do have more important things to do." He said walking away, in the direction of the hot springs exit.

I didn't mean to but my knees became limp and I fell, banging my knees painfully on the hard wooden floor. I felt like throwing up, but I kept coughing, choking almost, I pressed my hand against my chest and tried to focus my chakra on healing my tired lungs, but I wasn't in control, my hand shook and suddenly everything became blurry, tears flew out of my eyes leaving my cheeks drenched. And then I realised something, I was reacting to what he had said, of course, I didn't want him to leave, not again.

--------

I could feel that I was led down on something soft, a bed maybe, and that my lungs hurt with every breath. Confused, I opened my eyes to find that I was led on a bed, in a small room that was extremely dull, dark white walls and a light wooden floor. The bed was led against the left side of the room with a big square window on the opposite side. And that was it. But I still didn't understand why I was in this boring unfamiliar room. Then suddenly I remembered that I was choking horribly in the hall at the Hot springs place, and that Sasuke was there, and he was leaving, and my heart shattered.

I sat up to quickly making myself dizzy, ignoring it I got up and rushed to the window. I was stll in the sound village. But how did I get here? the last thing I knew I was choking to death. I noticed that I was still in my uniform, I must've been tired when I got here.

I wonder where Sasuke is? I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, my one chance to bring him back, and I had to fail miserably. Feeling horribly depressed, I remembered that Naruto and the others are probably worried. Realising I had no money on me, the door didn't seem like a good option so I opened the window, it creaked loudly, it probably hasn't been opened in a long time. I was about to jump when the door opened suddenly and I almost fell backward but managed to land on my feet.

"The door is probably more convenient." I turned to see Sasuke holding a brow paper bag, it smelled like food.

"Sasuke." I whispered.

My chest ached, but this time it wasn't my lungs. My eyes blurred up and I cursed myself for letting tears fall.

"Just, give me a minute." I managed to say through uneven ragged breathing.

This pain was becoming seriously torturous and I don't think I can take much more.

"You should drink something, I tried to give you some water but you tried to punch me." He said staring at me expressionless as usual.

This surprised me, I didn't remember anything, only that I was choking and couldn't breathe, but I tried to punch _him_? This surprised me even more.

After my breathing calmed and I could finally stand up strait, I tried to imagine Sasuke was someone else, someone who I saw regularly, and someone I definitely wasn't in love with.

"I tried to punch you?" I questioned casually.

"Yes." He replied coldly.

Then it hit, he said that he tried to give me water, and it must be _him_ who took me here, that means even know he said he had more important things to do, he _cared. _Well, maybe care was to strong, but I was to confused to think of a synonym.

But for some reason this angered me, something really is wrong with my emotions.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You were choking to death, I didn't realise it was a crime to help someone in need." I could sense anger in his voice.

"Yeah well I didn't ask for your help, and I certainly didn't need it."

"So, falling to the ground and choking to death then passing out was you not needing help?"

I couldn't help it but my face warmed ever so slightly, this was humiliating of course. I looked down at the ground in defeat. He'd won this argument and I regretted getting angry as soon as I had lost. I realised this was probably his cue to leave and I felt that I would be responsible for his departure. After a few minutes nothing happened, I was still looking at the ground, I was far to embarrassed to look at him.

"What do we do now?" I still couldn't look at him, but I couldn't bare the fact that I knew he would leave without saying another word.

"You do whatever you like, it doesn't concern me." He said in his usual cold voice.

I nodded, it was my only response, but I could feel my chest ripping apart, forming a black hole, I tried to think of something else but the pain was to strong and I clutched my chest and tried to focuse my chakra, but once again my hands were trembling to much and wouldn't obey me. My breathing came out loud and fast. I wanted to scream but my throat felt horribly dry.

"Drink this." Sasuke said handing me a large glass of water.

I drank it quickly and the pain my throat subsided and I could finally talk again.

"Don't leave me, please, not again."

* * *

I know, it's really late, i'm sorry, i've been grounded... xD


	5. Running away

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 5._

* * *

Thank you for reviews :) It really encourages me to go on.

Enjoy this new chapter !!

* * *

"Please Sasuke, I can't lose you again." I couldn't look at him, I was to busy concentrating on my breathing. The pain was like someone hammering nails in the middle of my chest. I didn't realise that a human body could react so violently to a few words.

"Sakura." He said calmly, slightly less cold than usual.

I looked up at him, still clutching my chest. He looked _pained._ His mask was down, I could finally see his emotions.

"I can't go back now Sakura." He said with sad eyes.

"Yes you can! Sasuke, you can, please." I sobbed loudly.

"Sakura, calm down." He said pulling me towards the bed and sitting me down gently.

"It hurts, please, don't go." I covered my face into my hands to cover my humiliation.

He sighed loudly. Then he took my wrists and held them tightly making me look into his eyes. Through the blurriness of tears I could see they looked, sad, alone.

"Stop this, Sakura calm down. I-" He hesitated then whispered, "I won't go, I'll stay, I won't leave you."

I stared up at him, full of confusion. The pain in my chest stopped a soon as he said he wouldn't leave me. The tears stopped and I could see that he looked relieved.

We stayed like that for a while, just looking into each others eyes. He didn't show any emotion but I knew his mask was off, he just held no expression.

After a while I tried hard to think of something to say but I was afraid he would vanish like a dream if I disturbed the silence.

"They're looking for you." He said gently, walking away then looking out the window.

I had completely forgotten about them.

"It's Kakashi, he's asking around for you."

Somewhere in the back of my chest, the pain began to throb ever so lightly. As if it knew where this conversation was heading.

He turned around then, looked strait at me, curious.

"How will you tell him?" He asked casually.

"Tell him what?"

"That you'll be with me." He answered quietly.

Then for the first time since our 'reunion' he smiled a beautiful half mile, making me heart skip about ten beats.

I was so shocked, I couldn't even jump up and down in excitement. I looked up at him, wanting him to repeat what he had just said.

"Unless you don't want to.." He said reading my face.

"Of course I do." I wanted to shout but it came out as a whisper.

"I didn't think you'd agree." He said surprised.

"I thought I was easy to read?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

A small grin played with his lips and my heart skipped a few beats again.

"You should hurry, he's starting to leave." He said glancing out the window.

"What should I bring?"

He thought for a second, "A backpack with anything important. Sneak out the village once it's dark and i'll meet you just outside Konoha tomorrow." He said suddenly serious.

I nodded suddenly afraid, what if he was lying? What if he was justs aying this to get rid of me?

He read the panic on my face, "I promise I will be there. Hurry." He said gripping my shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

I looked at him for a long moment and decided that I should trust him, god knows why, and ran through the door, down some stairs and rushed in the direstion Kakashi should have taken to go to Konoha.

After a few minutes of running as fast as I could, I sensed his chakra about a mile away.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I shouted.

I sensed his chakra getting closer to me, he must have stopped. Once he came into view I could see he was relieved to so me.

"Sakura, you're okay." He said confused.

"Yes. I was kidnapped but I managed to get away, I've been looking for you everywhere." I said whilst breathing heavily from running.

"We've been looking for you too. Well it's good to know you're okay."

"How did the mission go then?" I asked casually.

"I'll tell you on the way."

And with that we headed towards Konoha.

-----------

After I had been kidnapped everyone was assigned to look for me whilst Kakashi went to talk to the sounds leader, it turned out that he knew nothing about what the Rishiukaki clan had been planning so he apologised and ordered them back, he also sent medic nins and some of his strongest villagers to come help out with all the mess.

We arrived in the leaf early the next morning, villagers were busy cleaning the mess the Rishiukaki clan had caused. Kakashi said that he would go inform the Hokage whilst I should go home and rest.

Rest was the last thing on my mind, Sasuke will be waiting for me tonight. I felt so happy it wasn't until I'd finished packing my bag (That was full of a few important scrolls and some clothes) that I remembered Naruto. What will he think? I don't want to lose him...

Just as I was thinking of a way of saying good-bye without him noticing I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the small clock on my bedside table, 6:50. The sun is starting to set, I'll have to get rid of whoever is at my door.

I quickly glanced in the mirror to check I didn't look suspicious then rushed to the door.

It was Naruto.

"Hey, I heard you got back, I thought I should let you rest." He said smiling warmly.

I smiled back and immediately felt guilty, I didn't want to leave him, but now it was to late. If I didn't see Sasuke again then the horrible hammering pain in my chest would come back.

"Yeah, come in." I said stepping out of the way.

He told me about where he had looked for me and how he had bumped into an old woman saying that he was her long lost dead husband. It was very funny. It was almost dark and I grew anxious, I didn't want to say goodbye but I couldn't just forget Sasuke like that.

"What's wrong Sakura?, you've been distracted since earlyer." He asked softly.

"Oh, euh, nothing, I'm fine." I lied, but my voice came out small.

I saw him glance quickly behind me (Towards the hallway to my bedroom) Where I left my bag.

I bit my lip to stop myself from telling him.

"I thought this would happen." He said smiling, yet it was sad.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"You saw him didn't you?"

"Saw who Naruto?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly.

"It's okay Sakura," He stood up and pulled me up too so that we were facing each other, he hugged me gently, "You've always been a great friend."

I was confused, what did he know?

"Wait, Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"I heard Sasuke was in the sound for a while, I was hoping that whilst you were there that maybe you two could meet. You deserve him Sakura," He headed towards the door, "Say hello from me." He smiled, eyes glistening.

"Wait!" I shouted as he started to walk out the door.

He turned around, I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why won't you come with me?" I whispered.

He chuckled sweetly, "Then who will be the next Hokage? Plus the Huuga clan is preparing a wedding for Hinata and me, I wouldn't be much of a groom if I wasn't there."

"Wow. I'm so happy for you."

"Ah, thanks, just don't forget me yeah?" He joked half heatedly.

"I couldn't. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed me lightly on the for head then left.

I stared after him and longed for his arms but he was going to get married and I was going to run away. I'm sure I'll come back again one day, but now I had more important things to think about, the street lamps then turned on and that was my cue to leave.

* * *

I'm really enjoying this fic, I hope all you readers are too !! :P

Please Review. 3


	6. Sasuke's 'House'

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 6._

I started to panic whilst I walked casually, half ran, towards a secret passage way leading out of the leaf village. Only me, Shizune and the Hokage knew about this, I never thought it would be useful until now. The night breeze tickled my skin leaving goose bumps all over my arms. There, not far away was a small tunnel hid well with trees and flowers, I moved them out of the way and crouched down to crawl through. It was small and very cold. I looked ahead and noticed that it was very long and narrow. 'Sigh' This will take a while.

About half and hour later I finally got to the end, my knees were badly grazed, being a medic ninja I should have had the reflex to treat the graze and stop infection, but I was to busy running as fast as I could through the damp forest to try and find Sasuke. I know I decided I could trust Sasuke but I was still afraid he'd only made everything up, I pushed the awful thought away and concentrated on running.

Just as I started to panic I sensed he was close by, he was high up, probably in a tree or something. I looked up and saw him sat down casually in a high tree just staring up. I concentrated my chakra in my feet and climbed effortlessly up the tree and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything at first, he was staring at the moon. I took his distraction to look at him properly. He definitely looks like a man now. His cheek bones have grown sharp and manly with his jet black hair shorter than I remember. His dark black eyes were distracted but I noticed he hadn't put on his cold mysterious mask. Looking at our legs dangling off the tree branch I noticed how much taller he was than me. I wonder if I look different to him, I stopped starving myself and started to eat properly soon after he left. I probably don't look as frail as before. And with all the new training I can't help but say that I must look, well, _okay._ I've never thought of myself as pretty, or beautiful. But then again my self confidence shattered when he left. He turned then, and looked at me with a questioning look. I think for the first time in a few years I actually _blushed._ I looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed but my heart fluttered when I heard him chuckle lightly to himself.

"So euh...how is Naruto?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up at him now, happy that he hadn't forgotten him. "He's fine. Still believes he going to become Hokage."

"Ah. That hasn't changed then." He said softly.

"No, he's still the same. He's going to get married." I added quickly.

"Married? Wow." He said surprised.

"Yeah, with Huuga Hinata."

"Ah, he finally realised her feelings for him?"

"I think so."

He nodded in acknowledgement then looked back up at the moon. It was a clear dark sky, lots of stars, the moon shone on the forest beautifully. Suddenly I felt like the happiest person in the world, Naruto had said he knew Sasuke was in the Sound, how I didn't ask, though I should have. Just sitting in the cool dark night next to Sasuke I feel complete, even if he can't return his feelings I'm grateful for the little friendship we have. I smiled to myself, all these years of suffering stop now. He rose then, I had to stretch my head up to look at him.

"Let's go. I'll show you my house." He said jumping down the tree.

He has a house? What has he been doing all theses years? Come to think of it I wonder if he'd talk to me about his older brother, I'm curious as to how that was taken care of, I still feel bad for how his family ended. I got up then and stretched my arms quickly, I had a feeling his house wasn't close to Konoha.

He was standing casually at the bottom of the tree once I'd finally jumped down. He didn't smile or anything but his eyes showed me that the hate I saw the other day had finally gone out of view, I was very grateful.

"It's quite far. If we start running now we should be able to get there tomorrow night." He said pointing in the direction we were about to head for.

I nodded, determined not to be a burden.  
We didn't talk after that, I had about a million questions but I didn't know where to start. I decided to wait until we arrived at his 'house'. It was already about 11:30 pm, and we ran-jumped a good few miles, but I could feel I was growing tired quickly. After Kakashi and I had returned this morning I had been to tense and anxious to rest. Every now and then my eyelids would droop and I'd force them back open, I wonder if Sasuke was planning on running through the night? I can barely run now and I don't think I can take another half hour. I stole a glance at him then, he was staring strait ahead, he looked so peaceful it made me sad to know he'd suffered a lot. Before I knew it we arrived in a clear field with long yellow-green grass that came up to my waist the feeling of it's softness made me long for some sort of bed and I couldn't help letting my eyes fall.

-------

_'Sasuke, you're back.'_

_Silence._

_'Why? Why did you come back if you're going to be like that?! Did you expect warm smiles and open arms?! Did you expect-'_

_The long thin shiny blade attached to his waist plunged through my chest, I stared into his empty eyes shocked, and he stared back._

_Seconds past and I could feel the warm dark liquid seep into my clothes, I stole one last look at his empty eyes then fell to my knees_.

I screamed. I had completely forgotten about this dream, it made me sick each time I did. I felt hot and sweaty all over and I desperately wanted to breathe.

"Sakura, what's wrong?!"

I could feel someone holding me, then I was forced to stand up, I was shaking and I felt like I was going to throw up, without thinking I opened my eyes and pushed whoever was gripping my shoulders with almost all my strength. I gasped in shock as I realised that it was Sasuke who was holding me, and now he was about 10 metres away gripping his chest. Forgetting the nausea I felt a few minutes ago I quickly ran up to him to see if I had done any serious damage.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" I tried to say before he cut me off.

"It's okay." He gasped through heavy breathing.

He was having trouble breathing. I quickly focused on my hands until I saw the green healing chakra appear and placed them on his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I murmerd as I soothed his chest.

"It's fine now." He said pushing my hands away gently.

"I really didn't mean t-" He cut me off again.

"Don't worry, I've had worse."

I looked at him, even no he hadn't chosen the best words I could tell he was trying his best to reassure me.

"What happened back there?" He asked after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"One minute your sleeping and the next your screaming and trying to hit me, again." He added quietly.

Oh, the dream, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him about that, wait, If I was dreaming then that means I fell asleep, and I felt like I was being carried. Did he run with me in his _arms?_

_"I-I fell asleep?" _Then I remembered the field and the long soft grass.

"Yes, you just sort of _fell_. I was surprised at first then realised that you probably can't run for as long as myself. It will take a while at getting use to but you should tell me next time when you feel tired." He tried to say as nicely as he could.

I nodded, to embarrassed to say anything, but suddenly steeling a quick glance at him, for the first time I noticed his long Katana attached carefully to his clothing. I don't know why but suddenly it seemed so _there. _I decided that I hated it and would avoid looking at it at all times.

I stood up then and noticed that the sun was almost in the middle of the sky. I slept through all the night and into early afternoon?! I could feel my mission to not be a burden slowly evaporate.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine, let's go." He said standing up.

* * *

We ran in silence again with an occasional question asking if I was tired. It was night now and the moon was high up in the sky guiding up in the dark. I had thought about many things in the hours we ran, Tsunade must have found out my sudden disappearance. I wonder if Naruto said anything? Will they think I betrayed them? Because in my heart Konoha is still my village and I could never forget that.

"We're here." Sasuke said in his dreamy manly voice.

I was brought out of my daydreaming by something that looked like a mansion. When Sasuke said his house he obviously didn't know the proper definition of the word house. It was a huge building in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest. We entered a big metal gate and started walking towards the building. I noticed that it was white, and looked quite old. The front door was dark black with carved swirls and little patterns all over the strong wood. If I had to sum it all up in one word then it would definitely be beautiful. How could he afford somewhere like this? Then I saw it, the small Uchiha symbol painted near the door, it was quite small and couldn't be seen from afar. But it explains how he ended up here.

He opened the door, it wasn't locked, and left it open for me to enter.

* * *

Hoped you like it :)  
Chapters come faster with reviews ! ;)


	7. Yuri

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 7._

As soon as I got in, I stood still like and idiot with my mouth wide open. It was mostly beige and white but the ceiling was just, wow. It looked like something you would see in a church. The ceiling was painted with religious themes, little angel babies and Mary, Noah and all sorts of animals.

"I'll show you your room." Sasuke said interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded in response, speechless. He led me up the circular staircase into a long corridor covered in dark black wooden doors.

"Third door on the left." He said blankly, "The bathroom is the second door."

I smiled at him, I hadn't taken much time to actually realise how grateful I was. But now I think about it, what made him change his mind?

"Sasuke, thank you-"

"Sasuke!!" Screamed a high pitched voice.

A little boy about seven years old came running out from one of the doors and ran up to Sasuke arms spread apart. It wasn't the fact there was a child in his house that shocked me, it was the long scar that went from his left eye all the way down to his neck. It made the poor boy look almost scary.

"Yuri." Sasuke said crouching down to catch the child and swing him up into a tight hug.

It was so beautiful to see Sasuke look so happy. The way he looked at the boy reminded me of the way my parents use to look at me. I had to smile even know I had no idea what was going on. I just hope, really hope that...

"Who's that Sasuke?" Yuri asked timidly pointing at me.

"Yuri this is Sakura." He said politely.

"Hey." I said smiling even know I felt awfully jealous of the woman who had the opportunity to have a child with Sasuke.

He hid his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Is she like the others?" He asked sadly.

"No. She's not like the others Yuri. Sakura is a medical ninja. She's seen lots of people like you." Sasuke said soothingly.

"Will she save me Sasuke?" He whispered.

"I hope so, I really do." Sasuke whispered back whilst stroking the young boy's short dark hair.

I looked at Sasuke questioningly, hoping for an explanation.

"Yuri, will you go ask Hedai to make dinner?"

The boy groaned but hopped down from Sasuke's arms and ran down the stairs.

"I wanted to explain earlier but I felt you needed to see before I told you." He said walking towards the last door at the end of the corridor on the rite.

I followed him waiting for him to go on. He opened the door and I followed him into his bedroom. It was a nice creamy white with a large double bed against the east wall, a small door on the north wall led out to a balcony. The room looked warm and spacious.

He closed the door and went over to the balcony door and stared out into the dark night.

I stood not far behind him, extremely curious as to why he seemed so protective over Yuri.

"He has some sort of disease. After being attacked by a bunch of drunk men he was left in a forest to die. I found him dying there three years ago, he had gone extremely pale so I took him in and showed him to numerous doctors but they said he was incurable." He sighed sadly, "I didn't mean to grow attached, but wherever I took him people looked disgusted and most children got scared because of his scar. He said he was born with it. Ever since I met Yuri I've learned that being the harsh man I usually am is not always necessary. I've been searching for someone who can save him, iv'e been told that he is likely to die in a few years." His voice was barely a whisper.

Now I understood. He wasn't the father and the boy was extremely sick, normally I would be mad and feel used but I couldn't help feeling attached myself already to the young boy. And just seeing Sasuke so happy made me want to help. I looked at him then, he was still staring out the balcony door.

"Sasuke, I'll do what I can." I said soothingly.

He turned then, and he looked awfully sad.

"But I didn't bring you here just because of Yuri, I saw the way you reacted when I was going to leave, and it reminded me of Yuri and how much I would hate to see him like that. Trust me, even if you can't save Yuri you're still welcome to stay." He said smiling sadly.

I felt like crying, but I pushed back tears and smiled warmly. The guy had made a bond with a child so strong it was like his own child. I didn't want to brake that.

"And his parents?" I asked gently.

"They disowned him." He said angrily.

I didn't have to ask why. Just then Yuri barged into the room.

"Hedai said that dinners ready and that she's gunna' rip your hair out for not introducing your guest." He said giggling.

"Hedai is the housekeeper, she looks after Yuri when I'm away." Sasuke said brushing his hand through Yuri's hair.

"Rite." I said smiling.

* * *

It was amazing to see how well Sasuke got on with Hedai and Yuri. Hedai was and old woman, about fifty years old, she was very kind and easy to like. Yuri was a lively little thing, constantly talking and laughing. His left eye was a dark brown colour and his rite eye was a pretty blue. Now that I had got to know him better I realised he wasn't scary at all, he was very shy around me and depended a lot on Sasuke.

Sat down in the dining room I saw how Sasuke smiled and laughed with them, he looked so different from a few days ago. It made me happy to see him like that. I couldn't help smiling myself really.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!! I drew a picture today, come and have a look!" Yuri shrieked pulling at his loose jacket.

"Okay okay." Sasuke said laughing.

Sasuke carefully threw Yuri on his shoulders and they ran off to see Yuri's drawing. That left just Hedai and me. She started to clear the table so I got up and helped.

"That's very kind of you love." She said smiling.

"Is Sasuke always like that?" I asked casually.

"Like what dear?"

"So..._happy._"

"Oh yes, he treats Yuri like his own son, you see he may look happy but I know deep inside he's suffering. He's scared Yuri will leave him. He told me how he use to murder people to get stronger. Then all of a sudden Yuri popped into his life and everything changed. He doesn't want go back to the darkness." She said sadly, obviously she didn't want him to either.

"Yes, how are things with his brother? I heard he was killed.." I knew Sasuke killed him but I was curious.

"Oh, he doesn't like to talk about his brother. But he told me how he was lost and didn't know who he was after his brothers death. He'd said that the only reason he existed was to kill Itachi. And once it was done he had no idea what to do next, if it wasn't for Yuri, he would have fallen into the darkness already."

We took the plates into the well decorated kitchen.

"Gosh, he's gone through a lot." I said sadly, staring at the pile of dishes.

"I'm glad you came. I don't know the story behind your staying here but I'm happy you are." She smiled warmly, "When Sasuke decided to keep Yuri he hired me and we've created a strong bond, I treat him like one of my own. I see the way he looks at you Sakura and I think it would really help that you stay, even if Yuri does pass." Her smile faded as she went over what she had just said, it came back a few seconds later, "I think he needs you, I won't be around that much longer anyway and he'll need someone to take care of him if..." She looked away and started the dishes.

"I will do everything I can for Yuri." My voice came out stonger than I expected and I realised that I was determined to do whatever I could for Yuri.

"Thank you Sakura, we're very grateful." A small tear rolled down her perky white cheek and my heart suddenly leaped out towards the old woman, I smiled at her confidently.

"Hedai! Sasuke said that he's gunna' buy me a toy boat!" Yuri shrieked happily.

"I said we'll see." Laughed Sasuke, "So what were you two talking about?"

Hedai looked at me and smiled, "Oh nothing important." Then focused back on the dirty dishes.

"Hmm." He said unconvinced.

"So, how old are you Yuri?" I asked kindly.

He looked at his feet and played with his fingers, "Seven." He murmured timidly.

"Aren't you a big boy?" I said smiling.

He looked up at me then and beamed his crooked white teeth, "Yeah!" And with that he ran off to play elsewhere.

* * *

After clearing the table I went to bed early. I wanted some time alone. Yuri was such a lovely boy, he doesn't deserve to die this young. The short time I spent with them this evening was so wonderful, it's been a very long time since I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. I remember the sleepless nights and the constant suffering. I can't believe I had lied to myself all those years. It warms my heart to see Sasuke so well and happy with his new little family, even know deep down he's suffering for Yuri's health, when he was telling me about Yuri's past I could tell it hurt him just saying it.

I wonder how Naruto is holding up? And Konoha. I hope he was able to explain in some sort that I wasn't betraying the village. Thinking about it now I realised that I missed the little things in the hospital, like having to calm down hectic patients, reassuring upset parents about their children. I shoved the thought away.

My room was a lot like Asuke's, clean white walls and polished wooden floors. The only that was different was that I didn't have a balcony. I climbed into the huge comfy bed and snuggled in comfortably.

I dozed off with a smile on my face, I was finally where I belonged.

* * *

Probably something not expected there :P Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

Please review x


	8. True feelings

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 8._

"Sakura wake up!" Shouted a voice snapping me out of my horrifying dream.

I sat up clutching my chest to make sure it wasn't real. I was sweating, yet I felt so cold, I shivered as Sasuke lifts his hands off my shoulders. I stared at him with desperate eyes, desperate for him to comfort me, to hold me.

"What happened?" Sqeaked a very tired Yuri in the dooraway to my room.

For some reason I burst into tears. I covered me face mortified.

"Yuri go back to bed, I'll be with you in a minute." I heard Sasuke walk over to the door and shut it then come back and sit beside me on my bed.

He didn't say anything. But I appreciated his silence, for some reason, these tears just needed to come out. When my quiet sobs turned into small hiccups Sasuke took one of my hands out of my face to look at me, his eyes showed me _worry_.

"Do you need anything?" He whispered softly.

_'you'_ I thought but didn't say. "I-I don't know what's wrong! I feel...I don't know." I sighed frustrated at my mixed up emotions.

"This isn't the first time you scream in your sleep." He whispered again.

Just remembering my dream made me want to throw up. I covered my mouth as I ran out my room towards the bathroom. As I threw up I could feel Sasuke hesitate whether to do anything, he decided on holding my hair out of me face, his touch left goose bumps all over my scalp.

I awkwardly flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth before he finally asked. "Sakura, tell me what's wrong." He asked worried again.

I looked at him, he looked at me. I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him. Thinking about all he has to worry about with Yuri I didn't feel like making things worse.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking down and rushing back to my bedroom. I shut the door and slumped onto my bed covering my face in the soft pillows. I heard the door open and cursed as Sasuke came back in.

"I won't force you. I just want to make sure you'll be allright." He said looking down at me, hiding his expression.

This sent tears once again to my eyes. I fiercely rubbed them away and looked at him. He was still standing there just staring at me.

"If I tell you, promise you won't care." I said hiding my face in the pillows again.

He sat down then again and sighed.

"I promise." He mumbled quietly.

I couldn't look at him so instead I sat up with my face hidden in my knees.

"I...I keep having this dream. Sometimes it changes and sometimes it stays the same. I don't know why, but it has a harsh affect on my mind and body." I whispered, mortified.

"Rite," He said finally understanding. "And what is this dream? Maybe I can help.."

I dreaded this question. "It...it's about you. You just look at me without saying anything...then you kill me with your horrible Katana, and that's when I start screaming, I think." I admitted guiltily.

He didn't respond for a few minutes but suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. "I know I promised but that's ridiculous." He said angrily.

Somehow I knew he'd get angry and I mentally hit myself for telling him.

I was about to say it was a joke and that I was sorry when he looked at me sadly. "Why? Why do you suffer so much _for me_?"

This took me by surprise, _'because you could never understand how much I love you'_I thought but bit my tongue.

He covered his face in his hands. I have never seen him like this and I can honestly say that I really wanted to wrap my arms around him but I was good and patted his shoulder.

"It's fine Sasuke, I've found you now." I say laughing sadly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he gets up, almost making me fall, and heads for the door.

"I should go see Yuri." He says.

"Yeah." I answer blushing.

"Let me know if your dream comes back." He said worried again.

I nodded. _'what **would** you do?'_ I wondered to myself. For the first time since our encounter he actually_ looked _at me. I looked away, self-conscious.

"Good night." He mumbled before closing the door behind him.

What was it that I saw in his eyes whilst he was looking at me? I was distracted when I noticed the clock on the wall indicating it was only four thirty AM.

* * *

After persuading Yuri to go back to sleep Sasuke went back into his own bed. He was startled when he heared Sakura scream, at first he didn't know whether she was going to stop or not. But knowing that she was screaming because of him, was just, horrible. He felt angry, sad, confused and lost. He didn't want sakura to suffer because of him. Hell, he didn't want Sakura to suffer at all. This evening during dinner, he noticed she was constantly smiling, not really talking, but she just looked so happy. He doesn't understand this strange new feeling that reacts to her voice. This strange happiness whenever she's near him.

Late the next morning he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, on his way Sakura was just coming out only dress in a towel wrapped around her self, naturally he looked away and she rushed back into her bedroom. He touched his cheek in complete fascination as the heat that was there seconds ago started to fade.

It happened again during breakfast, she thanked him for pouring her coffee and smiled so beautifully he wondered if she were real. He kept wondering why he was reacting so wierdly around her. He'd never let any woman do this to him. Frustrated and embarrassed he went to go talk to Hedai who was currently cooking dinner. Sakura was playing with Yuri in the living room.

"Ohh, do what do I owe the pleasure of your preasance, _master_?" She teased playfully.

"Don't call me that, please." He answered sitting down and laying his face in his arms on the table.

Realising he was in one of his moods she turned of the stove and went to sit opposite him at the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He groaned.

"I think I might know what's going on." She said smiling.

His head snapped up quickly then, looking at her suspiciously.

"There wouldn't be a certain someone who is falling for a certain someone, would there?" She asked innocently.

"No." He said quickly. He'd never thought about it like that. Surely he wasn't, was he?

"Hmmm." She said unconvinced. "Something tells me that you haven't a clue what is going on with your _feelings_ lately." She hid her smile well.

He ran his hand throught his dark hair and sighed. "I don't want to hurt her." He said looking anywhere but in Hedai's eyes.

He remembered the time he had left the village and how Sakura was waiting. She was the one that knew him the most, the one who understood him. He didn't want to see tears fall down her cheeks because of him. Whatever he was feeling for her now he would wait, wait untill he was sure he wouldn't hurt her, not again.

"You look like you've made up your mind." She said watching him get up and head for the living room.

"Yeah. Thank you." He said smiling to himself before leaving her.

"Your welcome." She said knowing he couldn't hear her, whatever it is she had done she was happy that he saw things more clearly.

* * *

"So is Sasuke like your best friend?" Sakura asked Yuri casually.

Sasuke was standing in the hall, he was about to step into the living room when he heard Sakura start questioning Yuri.

"Yeah, he's the one who saved me." He said looking sadly at his hands.

Sakura, upset to have changed Yuri's bright mood decided to change the subject.

"He's really nice though isn't he?" She said happily.

"Oh yeah! He buys me loads of toys, he said that when I'll get better he'll teach me how to be a ninja!" He said suddenly confident.

_'But what if you don't get better?'_ She thought sadly to herself.

Sasuke suddenly felt a pang of guilt at the impossible promise. Sticking a fake smile on his face he walked casually into the room to join them.

"Sasuke! We were just talking about you!" Shrieked Yuri jumping into hias arms.

A light red blush made it's way up to Sakura's cheeks. She looked couldn't help smiling to himself. His smile disappeared as Yuri started to cough in his shoulder, Sakura looked up worried, Sasuke pulled Yuri off his shoulder to find blood running down his neck, he looked at his shoulder where Yuri was couphing and it was drenched in blood.

"Sakura." He said desperate.

* * *

Please review :)


	9. Regret

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviews! :)

* * *

"Sakura!" He shouted panicked.

"Sit him down there on the floor." I said tying my hair up.

Yuri was still coughing up blood and he risked choking. Sasuke did as I ordered and rubbed his back soothingly. I knelt down next to him and checked for his pulse on his hand, it was irregularly fast. I focused my chakra in my hands and placed them on his chest, helping him to breathe. A few minutes later he fell unconscious.

"Sasuke go get my backpack in my room!"

His body is rejecting the nutriments running through his blood, it being poisoned by his disease it needs to get out before it does further damage. Sasuke came back a few seconds later with my backpack in his hands.

"What do you need?" He said more seriously than scared now.

"Give me a syringe."

He through a tiny syringe wrapped in a small plastic cover. I tore off the cover and pierced it into Yuri's upper left arm. I will use the blood later on to find out what type of disease he's carrying. For now I'll have to get him to to get rid of the infected blood. I pulled him up so he was sat up and gently poked his upper back. A few minutes later he started coughing up blood again.

"Sakura." Sasuke said worried.

"We need to get rid of the infected blood." I said not taking my eyes off Yuri.

Of course I knew he risked losing too much blood but there is nothing else I could do. After coughing up a lot of blood I wiped Yuri's mouth with a warm cloth Hedai gave me and healed his throat and chest with some of my healing chakra.

"I'll need to find away to get the disease out of his system, it doesn't look good but if I can just make a medicine that will kill off the disease..." I trailed off lost in thought.

"But what will kill the disease?" Sasuke asked suddenly hopeful.

"I-I don't know." I admitted sadly.

I hated to have to be the one that crushed the sudden hope that shone in his eyes. Looking down at Yuri sleeping peacefully I felt a pang of pain in my chest, the odds don't look god but I won't give up. Dark red blood covered most of the wooden floor making it look like a soft red carpet when in reality it's holding a deadly disease.

"Don't touch the blood!" I suddenly shouted, looking at Hedai who was about to clean it off with a mop.

"Huh, why not?" She asked confused.

"We don't know if his disease is contagious. We'll have to wear gloves and masks for the time being." I said whilst pulling out three masks and rubber gloves from my backpack.

I handed Hedai and Sasuke the gloves and mask before putting them on myself, Sasuke went to go and clean Yuri up and let him rest whilst me and Hedai cleaned the living room.

An hour and a half later the place was spotless.

"He's just sleeping." I told Sasuke who was sat anxiously at the kitchen table.

"I know." He said a little more coldly than I think he meant. I didn't take it personally.

"I'll have to be able to access a laboratory where I can do some research on Yuri's disease." I said seriously.

"I think I know where you can go." Hedai said eagerly. "My eldest son use to work in research for future medicine, it's old and probably dusty, but definitely accessible."

"Your son?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yes," She sighed sadly, "I had a son."

_Had_meaning he was no longer around. I suddenly felt a lot of sympathy for this kind woman, always caring for others. It reminded me of the time my parents left me, I don't know why but the memory suddenly popped up but I shoved it away.

"He use to own a laboratory for his research in the village." She said seriously.

It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea where we were, we definitely weren't in the fire country. Why was I so stupid to not have asked by now?

"Where are we exactly?" I asked curious.

"Iwa." Answered Sasuke.

Earth country?!

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked looking at me as if I was an idiot.

This annoyed me. "Well you never told me I was in the Earth country!"

"You never asked."

* * *

Sakura suddenly grew red, I had a feeling I have to be more careful next time. She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut and grit her teeth.

"Never mind." She spat and walked out the room.

"Sasuke." Hedai scolded looking at me as if I were a five year old and had just broken a really expensive toy.

"What?" I said shrugging my shoulders, "I haven't done anything wrong."

She tutted whilst shaking her head then walked out of the room silently. I was left in the living room feeling extremely confused, witch annoyed me. _'What is it with you women!?_' Sakura did look quite angry earlier, and something in the back of my head is screaming: _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!  
_I have to admit, I don't like seeing Sakura like that, it usually wouldn't bother me but, it's Sakura, and it _does_ bother me. _'Why am I blushing?!....AGAIN?!' _

That night everyone was silent at the dinner table, Yuri was still resting and Sakura was still mad. I grew more and more frustrated when she wouldn't even say stupid things like 'Thank you' or 'Did you check on Yuri?' It was starting to really get on my nerves. I slammed my fork down on the table. Hedai and Sakura looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't take this anymore!" I shouted.

Sakura stood up then and glared at me. "The world doesn't always revolve around you Sasuke." She spat before leaving.

It took all my power to not go after her and slap her. Instead I pushed the table so hard it flipped over and all of it's contents fell to the floor. I could see Hedai was looking at me disapprovinglybut I didn't care. I decided to go up to my room, try and calm down, as I passed Sakura's door I could hear small sobs. _'I made her cry...'_Suddenly I feel like the biggest idiot in the world, guilt washed away every other feeling. I suddenly forgot about everything, and listened to her quiet sobbing. The sound of it was painful, but I decided I deserved it. After a while the sobbing stopped and I wondered if I should say something. I knocked on the door quietly. No response. I knocked again but nothing. Silently I opened the door to see she had fallen asleep. She was crawled up in a ball cradling something. I went over to her bed where I saw her pillow was wet from her tears. She was holding something that looked like a picture frame but I couldn't see the picture. I sat down then. She looked so peaceful and..._just beautiful_. I gently brushed away the hair that covered her face and stroked her damp cheeks. She suddenly let go of her grasp on the picture frame and it fell the rite way up just beside her. I presumed it was a picture of her parents, the woman that is probably her mother was tall and thin. She had pink hair that swayed down to her back and bright brown eyes, nothing like Sakura's. She was smiling and the resemblance between her and Sakura was astonishing. Next to her the person I presume is her Father had short dark hair but extremely bright emerald green eyes. He was smiling too and they looked very happy. I didn't realise that Sakura has left a lot behind to be here. She left her village and her family. I didn't think about whats he was sacrificing once. I put the picture on the bedside table and gently fiddled with a few strands of her silky pink hair. Sakura really is a great person, she helped with Yuri and if I hadn't been such a jerk she wouldn't be like this rite now. My face burned annoyingly as I bent down and placed my lips on her forhead. Her eyes shot open then.

"Sasuke?" She asked in small voice.

If it was possible my face burnt even more.

* * *

Getting all romantic now xD !!  
Hope you liked this chapter :)  
And again, thanks for reviews!


	10. The Darkness

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 10._

"Sasuke?" She said in voice so small and shaky my arms felt like wrapping themselves around her, "What do you want?" She said realising that she was still angry at me.

Her eyes were gleaming and she looked _tired_, tired of me, tired of waiting. Then I asked myself, what do _I _want? Apologising would be a first...

"I'm sorry." I said looking in her gleamy green eyes. I could see the smile that played with the corners of her mouth but she forced it back down.

"For what?" She asked innocently.

And that's when suddenly I want to tell her everything, from the time I left, to the present day. I know she's only teasing me but I feel like I need to tell someone, I need to tell _her_. But would telling her help things between us? My disgusting past doesn't belong in her memories of me, I want her to think of me as the one she always _loved, _the one she'll look at everyday and just smile. But all that is just far to much to ask for, I don't deserve her love, I don't deserve her at all. The words sent needles through my chest and I could almost feel it being ripped apart. I'm the monster in the fairy tale, not the prince charming.

"Sasuke." Her light velvety voice brought me out of my reverie.

She looked curious, yet very concerned. That's when I realised that her hand was on my cheek. Naturally I went to pull it away, but just before I was about to rip it off, something stopped me. Instead I rested my own hand on top of hers. The feeling was so relaxing I closed my eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking about?" She asked stroking the wrinkles in between my eye brows.

I sighed, a long and painful sigh_. 'You. I'm thinking about you. And how I'll never be good enough for you.' _

"I think I can guess." She said softly.

_'I love you'_

"I-I love you Sasuke. And I-I know that you feel something for me, whether it's the same feeling or not I don't know. But I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know you've gone through a lot in the past and I don't want to remind you about it, but just know that we've all gone through tough times and talking about them can help."

My eyes shot open. She was biting her lip as if regretting the words. Without realising it, she found my biggest weak point of all. Being the idiot I am grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her until she was safely in my embrace.

_'You don't know how much that means to me, I want to tell you I'm grateful, hell I want to tell you I fucking love you. But you don't deserve me Sakura, don't force me hurt you, please, I beg of you. I don't want to make you cry, I want to see you smile. I want to always see you smiling'_

"Sasuke." She said soothingly whilst stroking my hair, "It's okay. You're not alone anymore." Of course, I, Sasuke Uchiha, was crying.

_'Idiot! Idiot! You fucking idiot! Stop it! Get off of her!'_ But I couldn't. The feeling between us felt so rite I couldn't, no I _wouldn't _let go.

"Sakura. I......" _'love you'_ I wasn't able to finish.

We were stood up now. She pulled away lightly so she could look in my eyes. Reaching up she stroked away all wetness that leaked out of my eyes. Then, she sewed up all my wounds by simply smiling.

"Things might not be so bright rite now, but just remember you're not alone, don't suffer alone, let us comfort you." She was so beautiful looking up at me, making sure I listened to every single word she said.

"Sakura-" She cut me off.

"And don't worry, it's not selfish or anything, we want to see you happy." She said with utter seriousness.

"I-"

"And I also know you don't feel the same way as me but please don't let that mean we still can't be friends." She was looking away now.

I so badly wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I couldn't. It was stuck in my throat, and somehow I was glad, if she knew then she would suffer even more.

"But please, let me just show you how it _could _be."

I could see the effort she put into ignoring the crimson red blush that stained her soft cheeks as she put both hands on each side of my face. I should stop her, everything is telling me I should but I can't. She looks at me and waits for a reaction but I can't give her any, I want her to go on. Then, ever so slightly she leans in, closing her eyes just at the end, and our lips meet. I've always wondered if there were ever such a thing as heaven and hell, I always thought I would definitely go to hell, never would I have thought in my whole entire life I would catch a glimpse of heaven_, never_. But the simple gesture of her arms around my neck and her lips soft against mine makes me realise_, I've been in heaven all this time and haven't bothered to notice. _It was like an instinct to wrap my arms around her waist. She's perfect and nothing can change that. Our lips moved and danced to their own song and I actually erased the voice screaming me to stop.

* * *

They say a first kiss is the best, I say it's magical. Beeing close to Sasuke like this is something I've always dreamed of. It might be embarrassing to say that I'm eighteen and have never been kissed but, I'm so happy I waited. My heart only belongs to him, whether he feels the same or not, rite now, I couldn't care less. Ever so slowly and carefully he pulls away, he has this regret look on his face and suddenly I feel like an idiot.

"Sakura, why do you love me?" He whispered.

His arms were still tightly around my waist and I so desperately wanted to hide my face in his chest.

"You don't choose who you love Sasuke, it just happens by it's self." I answered feeling my blush fade.

"No, what do you _still _love me? After all that's happened." He said sadly.

I thought about it for a minute or so, it's important to me that he understands what I feel for him isn't some little thing, it's much stronger than that.

"When you left my happiness left with you. I turned into a completely different person. I lost all my friends, yet nothing mattered to me anymore. I just didn't care. I kept telling myself to move on and forget you, so that's what I _thought _I was doing. Until an incident happened and all the memories we shared came rushing back. I broke down. But," I paused to take a deep breath, "When I saw you that day in the hotspring everything just got jumbled up and I was so confused. And this, this horrible feeling I got when you were leaving. It was so _horrible_. I didn't know a reaction like that was possible." I paused to look in his eyes, he hid his emotions well but I could see the flicker of anger and regret. "Then you saved me Sasuke, you came back. _That's _why I still love you Sasuke. I always will."

He was stiff for a minute, like he was concentrating really hard on something. Yet, his arms stayed protectively around me. I wondered whether he realised that. Or is it just because he _wants_ me in his arms? I leaned forward and rest my head on his chest. His heart was beating fast. I put my hand over the organ until it's rythem became normal. Sasuke mumbled something to quiet for me to hear.

"What was that?" I asked looking up.

He was smiling. "It's always belonged to you." And he kissed me.

_He_ kissed _me_.

And Yuri screamed.

We broke apart quickly and ran to his room. Yuri was sat up with his head in his hands sobbing and screaming in pain.

"What's wrong Yuri? Where does it hurt?" I asked him.

"Here, it hurts here Saskura. It _huurts." _He moaned painfully pointing to his heart.

"Shit." I cursed. If it has reached his heart then there is no chance in saving him now.

* * *

"NO! I won't let this happen! I promised! I promised, I promised Sasuke!" Sakura screamed whilst Hedai dragged her out of the room.

"NO!" I shouted and punched the wall so hard my fist went strait through.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." I heard her sob outside.

_'It's not her fault. I hate to think that's what she thinks. But Yuri, no... Yuri!' _

Yuri was led on the bed with a pool of blood surrounding him, it trickled out of his mouth, nose and eyes. Looking at him makes me want to kill something. He doesn't deserve to die! I don't even know what the last thing I said to him was! In one swift movement I crawled out his window, dashed down the roof to the front gate and ran into the forest. I screamed. And again. I kept on screaming until me lungs burned and my voice silent. I dropped down to my knees and looked at my hands, they were still stained in his blood. And as if rite on cue, it started to rain, cold icy raindrops washed away all redness on my hands.

"Sir, can I help you?" A young woman about my age with long black hair and pretty blue eyes was carrying a basket of flowers just beside me.

I stood up and glared at her. "You should go home, you'll catch a cold." She said smiling.

"You know what? I could use your help." I said eyeing the woman up and down.

She suddenly became afraid and backed off slowly.

"Not so eager to help anymore are you?!" I shouted and grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her hard into a tree. She screamed in pain. For some reason the sound was like music. Drawing out a Kunai I was about to do worser damage when I realised what I had just done. Blood trailed down from her neck to her feet. She held her head in a way of hoping the pain would go away. I backed off quickly staring at my hands.

"No." I whispered.

"It's coming back."

* * *

_Unfortunately sad ending there...  
Keep reviweing, and check out my new prologue for new story: 'What if things were different?' _


	11. Leaving everything behind

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 11._

I ran.

I didn't stop.

Too disgusted at my self to do anything.

So I ran.

I kept running.

My muscles ached and my lungs burned.

But,

I just kept on running.

* * *

_This is just a short chapter to show that Sasuke has somehow isolated himself from everything else and that he won't forgive himself.  
I needed it to be short and quick because you'll understand in the next chapter xD_


	12. Punishment

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 12._

* * *

_This chapter is a bit ... graphic in some way. Quite depressing really, haha, but things will get better! I think this story will be finished by, max the 20th chapter.  
Be prepared for some things somewhat disturbing._

* * *

_Sakura._

1095 days. 36 Months.

Three years.

I was once told that if someone is thinking about you, then that's where you should return to. Well, something like that, anyway, the person who told me that was Naruto. Who was told by the old perverted sannin. Jiraiya. I never stopped believingthat. But when you get desperate, you do things you regret later on. I, for instance forgot about what Narutotold me and considered suicide. I did things I shouldn't have done. I said things I shouldn't have said. I lied to someone who I shouldn't have lied to. And I will never forget that. I've never been able to forgive myself for Yuri's death. I could have saved him, but fate chose otherwise. But, I don't feel like blaming fate, I feel like blaming myself. Yuri was young, cute and fun to be with. He made you laugh when the atmosphere was down, he smiled when he was scolded. He didn't deserve to die. And because of that, the one person I admired, the person I loved with all my heart_, despises _me. Not hates, but despises. Those were his exact words.

* * *

_Days past since Hedai and me hadn't had any news about Sasuke. Yuri was gone. And it was all my fault. I wanted to explain, to apologize to Sasuke. But he disappeared. We held a silent funeral for Yuri and buried him in a field full of flowers. But Sasuke never came._

_When he did, he had changed._

_"Sasuke, please, I'm so sorry." I pleaded._

_"Sakura." He said sternly, "I don't love you. I never have. And I never will. Forget me, as of I have already forgotten you." Tears leaked out of my eyes at his harsh words, "I despise you, I'm never coming back, we will never see each other again."_

_And he left._

_He said those words with so much hate and coldness I shivered and buried my face in my knees. Hedai gasped when she saw me and asked me what was wrong. I said Sasuke had come. And that he said he doesn't love me and that he was never coming back._

_A few days later I had no more tears to cry. I was life less. Nothing mattered anymore. Instead I found myself cutting my wrists and begging God to take my life. But with each attempt, Hedai stopped me. We became close, and she was now my only reason to stay alive. _

_One year later, Hedai dies of a heart attack. All the stress I put her through finally got to her. Another person dead. Because of me. _

* * *

Fourteenth of June. Two years since I killed Hedai. Three years since I killed Yuri, and three years since Sasukeleft me. Again. I came to the conclusion that if I died, I wouldn't be punished for what I did. So, instead I got a job. In a brothel in the Rock Village. Not any brothel, you swore you will never leave until the day the lord kicks you out. Being a cute young 20 year old virgin, I was taken in quite quickly actually. You don't get paid, the reward you get is food and a roof over your head. You get beat often, if clients weren't fully content with the 'work' you offered them. I thought it was perfect.

It's been a year now and I'm a highly recommended whore in the village. I don't do my best like most of the girls here, I just enter my own world and let my body take over, but with all the cheap make-up they force you to wear and my long pink hair, most men can't get enough of me. Not that I'm proud of it or anything, I definitely don't use my looks to any advantage what so ever. I just want to suffer. I deserve this. There for I am happy.

"Will that be all?" I said not really caring for any specific answer.

"Yes." A tall ugly man with muddy brown hair grinned whilst doing up his zipper and stalking out the room like he had just won the lottery.

_'That should be the last one' _I thought slipping back into the skimpy black lace skirt accompanied by a red corset.

I got off the dark kind sized bed and walked over to the mirror that was at the end of the room. _'Ahh..Why do we have to wear lipstick when it gets smudged off anyway' _I thought rubbing off the crimson red that covered my mouth. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'm finished." I said emotionless.

"It's me." Squeaked a small shy voice.

I went over to the door and opened it quickly and pulled the girl in my room, fast enough so no one would notice.

"What do you want?" I said rudely.

The girl was only about sixteen, long blond hair and pretty brown eyes. She looked out of place with a short pink skirt and a dark black top, barely covering her chest.

"There's a man that's gunna' save us." She said, eyes glistening with joy.

"What?" I said confused.

"A ninja. He's gunna' save us. Tomorrow night. He said that we all need to meet at the back where he'll lead us somewhere and his mates will kill Lord Soucha." She said jumping up and down.

Unlike me, lots of girls were forced here by uncaring families or just common pedophiles. This girl, whom I can't remember her name, is the niece of the Lord.

"Shit." Was all I could say, "Go away." I said, and pushed her out my room.

_'Where am I supposed to go after this? I can't forgive myself. I won't let myself be happy! I cant!' _Then I broke down in tears.

I am a failure. Sasuke never loved me, and I'm punishing myself for that. Maybe I really should just die? But I don't even deserve to die, that would be something _nice_. I'll just have to find some other brothel.

* * *

I never said anything to the Lord about the whole 'being saved' thing. I came to the conclusion that most of these girls deservea better life so I went away with it. We had all managed to escape out back and we were now waiting for our so called 'heroe' who wasn't even here. It's been five minutes, more than enough time to notice our absence. But, I wasn't scared, honestly I didn't cared if I get beat for this.

"Sorry, had a major problem with the Lord guy. Everythings fine now girls, come this way."

My eyes widened and everything stopped. All the girls rushed passed me in pure delight to be free but I couldn't believe who I was seeing. I was slightly far back in the shadows so he couldn't see me, when he noticed I was frozen he smiled and approached me slowly.

"It's allright, no need to be afraid I'm here to save you." He said in his weet reassuring voice.

He advanced a little more and I was certain he recognised me.

"Sakura?" He gasped.

"Naruto." I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes.

His smiled disappeared and he clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you doing here Sakura?!" He screamed.

I smiled.

* * *

_I promise the next chapter will be less depressing and quite touchy xP_


	13. Love can never die

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 13._

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" He shouted, pulling me by the hand outside into the dark night.

Funny question. I have no idea. I feel happy, and I hate myself for that. But I have honestly no idea why I feel like is shouting things at me, pulling me into a forest and I'm just following smiling like an idiot. After a few minutes we were at a small campsite where the girls were singing and cheering. When we arrived I noticed two people talking a bit further away look up in horror. It was Kakashi and Ino.

"Sakura?!" She gasped.

This smacked me back into reality. Naruto was still fuming next to me whilst Kakashi stared at me thoughtfully. But Ino, the shock in her eyes was incredible. We had never been _really _close but we had always shared a special bond. I looked at my skimpy skirt and corset and blushed.

"I don't need your help." I said getting my wrist free from Naruto's firm grasp and started walking back to the village.

"Sakura!" He yelled, pleading this time.

He ran after me and I could feel Kakashi and Ino's eyes boring into my back.

I sighed, tears trickled down my cheeks. They always seem to appear when I want to act tough. "Naruto please." I said closing my eyes, "I really don't need this rite now."

"Come here." He said pulling me into his arms where he rubbed my back soothingly. This made things worse.

"Naruto!" I struggled, trying to get him off me. "No! Stop it! I can't! I can't! You need to let go..!" I said between sobs.

But his grip stayed firm around me and I heard him sigh.

"Sakura, I thought you were happy. Why have you gone back to your old habits?"

Remembering the night Sasuke and I kissed and how his arms stayed strongly around my waist the whole time made me cry in pain, pain of losing him. I gave up on getting loose and covered my face with my hands and buried myself in Naruto's chest, all the while crying loudly. I heard someone approach but Naruto shooed whoever it was away.

"What's gotten into you Sakura?" He asked extremely concerned.

"I-I'm a murderer! A-a murderer!" I screamed into his chest.

"Sakura calm down." He said gently, but holding my shoulders sternly.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, but avoided looking in his eyes.

"What do you mean your a murderer?" He said softly, brushing away a few strands of hair in my eyes.

I looked up him then, a few tears rolled down my cheeks and I bit my lip from crying again. He wiped them away and smiled.

"Tell me."

"I-I killed Yuri. And I killed Hedai. And-and Sasuke despises me." I whispered.

"Who is Yuri and Hedai Sakura?" He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yuri." I smiled. "He was a little boy Sasuke found, he looked after him like his own child, he had a long scar all down the left side of his face. B-but he had a d-disease." More tears made their way out of my eyes. "And I couldn't save him! I couldn't save him Naruto!" I said crying into his chest again.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakura, you're not god. You can't save everyone." He said pushing me back to look in my eyes.

"What about Hedai?" He asked more softly.

"She had a heart attack because of me! I loved her! She was like a the mother I never had! Then when Sasuke left again she was there for me, she did everything to make me feel better then one day she had a heart attack."

"You out of all people should know that heart attacks come naturally."

I sniffed, "Yes, but they can be provoked by stress. It was all my fault!" I cried.

"Shhh, Sakura. Everything will be fine." He said rubbing my head warmly.

"No it won't." I whispered in his chest.

"It will, it will." He soothed.

"No." I was able to pull away from Naruto this time and I stared at him disgusted. "I'm despicable. Sasuke despises me. I love him, we shared something so strong. But I ruined everything. I can't let you make me believe otherwise." I was able to force the tears away. "Don't come after me Naruto, I need to be alo-"

It felt like something was stuck in my throat and blocking my airways. I started choking. _'This must be it. Fate is choosing now for me to leave this world.'_ I looked at my murderous hands, they were sprayed with blood. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

_Sasuke._

26280 Hours. 1096 Days. 36 Months. 3 Years.

_"Sasuke, please, I'm so sorry." she pleaded._

_"Sakura." I said sternly, "I don't love you. I never have. And I never will. Forget me, as of I have already forgotten you." Tears leaked out of her eyes at my harsh words, "I despise you, I'm never coming back, we will never see each other again."_

This memory is all I see. The last few minutes I shared with Sakura Haruno. Lies. _All _lies. Sakura, I do love you. I always have. And I always will. I can't forget you. I don't despise you. But unfortunately, there is some truth, I _am _never coming back. We _will _never see each other again.

The night you kissed me. I told myself that I never wanted to be the reason for your tears. That night, you opened me up and took out all of the poison, and filled me with your love and happiness. Today I touch my heart to make sure it's still there. Yuri's loss has had a huge effect on me. I even visited his grave in the field every now and then. But I had to stop, it just hurt far too much. I don't blame you for Yuri's death. I'm grateful you tried. I'd do anything to turn back time and tell you that. But if I did, it would be harder to leave you. After the girl in the forest I started looking for trouble. At one point I was in some kind of gang. There definitely was a lot of action but for some reason I wanted more. I started picking fights with the wrong people. I started to disrespect women. None of them were like you. Not one of them reminded me of you. You're unique and special, all the girls that flounced around tried there best to attract my attention but I was never interested. Instead I insulted them, some I even hit. Just because, they weren't _you._

This is why I left you. I'm far to dangerous, and I really wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever touched you violently. Though, I do remember when you found me, at the old Hot spring, the way you reacted to my parting. I really hope you're okay rite now. If only you knew what I'm capable of.

Now, I'm working on calming myself. Erasing the need to fight. I'm progressing slowly.  
I'm still in the Earth country, I travelled to the other side of the country to make sure we could never meet. I don't really live anywhere, I'm staying at a shabby hotel. I change ever few weeks and so. I've gotten into a bad habit of stealing, seeing as I'm not making any money. But with my exceptional ninja skills, I get by quite easily. But that's one thing. When I'm alone, like at night and no ones around, there's nothing to distract me. And that's when all the beautiful sweet momeries of you Yuri and Hedai come into my head. I'll smile. And then the last memory will come and I end up having nightmares. Nightmares that something happens to you. You get taken away. Or murdered. Those are the worst. But sometimes I dream of Yuri too. And it's not much better.

Just a thought, even know I know you can't hear me, to tell you, I'm barely able to live without you too. I know you're suffering, but you have Hedai. You're not suffering alone. I hope you know this is all my fault. And that the rite thing is that I suffer the most. Even know you said it was good to suffer _with _someone, so to be comforted by one another. I don't deserve it. Like I always said, I don't deserve you, and I never will. No matter how strong I love you, you'll be happier with someone other than myself.

I didn't realise I was crying until the woman across from me smiled and handed me a tissue. I scowled at her and wiped my face furiously whilst walking out of the cheap coffee shop. The sun was shining beautifully, only to darken my mood. And that's when I heard someone screaming my name in the distance. I looked around but there were far too many people to get a good look at who ever was calling me. Not really caring I walked off towards my hotel. I could hear someone running, barging his way through the crowd of people all the while still screaming. I turned around quickly now, wondering who on earth wanted to pick a fight with me _now. _Before I knew I was crushed on the ground, I could hear the people around me gasp. All I could see was orange. _Naruto. _

"You basterd!" He shouted punching me rite on my left cheek.

I did nothing to stop him swearing and hitting me, he was _really _angry and for once I'd let him win. After all, I deserve it.  
Suddenly he stood up and I stayed led down, nose bleeding and head pounding. I looked at him, he was glaring at me with pure hate in his eyes.

"I thought you had changed. I made sure Sakura found you and then you take her in as if she's your little toy." He spat viciously next to my head, just missing my rite ear, "All that so you can make her suffer all over again!" He yelled.

The people surrounding us suddenly backed away afraid. "We know that you've been through tough times Sasuke. She just wanted to help you! She loved you! And for some unknown reason she still does. She thinks she's a freakin' murderer! She thinks she's the reason for Yuri and Hedai's death! And do you know what she did to punish herself?!" He said bending down to scream rite up in my face.

I just stared at him emotionless, the truth is I was scared, scared of what he was about to tell me. I never meant for her to be unhappy. My heart accelerated as I waited for him to tell me.

"She joined a brothel."

She joined a brothel. It echoed in my head. My eyes widened and suddenly my stomach started doing back flips.

"She got beat and had to sleep with all sorts of filthy men! all that for what? For punishment of you leaving her." A small tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly. "I never thought I'd say this Sasuke. But," He sighed and turned away so I could only see his back, "You really make me sick." He spat it like venom and it burned my skin.

He started to walk off. I stared after him. I wanted to die. I really didn't want to be here anymore. But then again I really wanted to see Sakura, more than anything else in the world. I had never felt this need so strong before.

"Naruto wait!" I cried after him. Struggling to get up.

* * *

_Okay, so maybe this chapter wasn't soooo touchy, BUT, it's getting there!!!  
Anyway, do keep reviewing!!! Next chapter will be coming very soooooooon. _


	14. Making things right

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 14._

* * *

_So sorry about this chapter!! I really did think I had posted it before._

* * *

As soon as I got up, I fell back down again. My still still throbbed from Naruto's beating. I waited for the dizziness to pass before getting up lazily and searching the busy crowd for Naruto. He wasn't far. He was walking slowly. As if he wanted me to catch him up. Seeing his back, seeing him just walking away like that opened up a new sort of pain that I had never experienced before. Of course it wasn't my pain, he must of felt like this when he saw me walk away. I slowly jogged up to him, he didn't look at me but I know he knows I'm here.

I swallowed hard. What am I suppose to say now? All I want is to find Sakura and wrap her in my arms and tell her I love her. But I'm not going to tell Naruto that. We walk in silence, I know he's waiting for me to say something first. I look at him from the corner of my eye, he's definitely matured. He's almost as tall as me now, his blond spiky hair has grown, falling over his ninja headband. I sigh looking back in front of me again. I don't know how many times we've saved each other. But rite now I have a feeling me he's saving me again. And finally I find the words that were floating rite in front of me but was to stubborn to see.

"Sorry." I say quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm glad you followed me." He said bluntly.

"Thanks for hitting me."

"Why? Why did you do it Sasuke? It just doesn't make any sense." He says shrugging his hands in the air, his expression fall of confusion.

I cleared my throat. I can tell Naruto. I can. I stop and he stops too. I can see him looking at me expectantly. I close my eyes.

"Because, I love her." I said softly.

"But that doesn't answer my question." He says more gently than before.

"I don't want to hurt her." I whisper.

Now, he sighs.

"If you're scared you'll hurt someone, make it your goal not to. If you believe you'll hurt someone then yes, it would probably happen. But you have to tell yourself that you won't, keep telling yourself that and then you can be sure you wont." He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Sasuke, stop punishing yourself."

A lump forms itself in my throat and I try to swallow it back but it doesn't budge.

"Look, what I said. It's not true. You don't make me sick. It's just I'm scared for Sakura, she changed a whole lot when you left, and it kills me to see she's done it again," He takes a deep breath, "She's ill Sasuke. She..." He's finding it hard to explain, I can mentally see him searching for the rite words in his head.

My hearts starts to jump and stagger, making me clutch my chest in shock. What's happened to her? What has she done? The words echo in my head and I can feel myself sweating.

"She won't wake up," his eyes tear up but he blinks it back, "She...she's asleep. Tsunade said that there was nothing physically wrong with her. She said she could wake up at any minute. Familiar voices help." He swallows hard and clears his throat, "I think you're the only one that can help her."

He looks up at me with pure desperation in his eyes.

"Of course." My voice is small and pained but it doesn't disguise the small determination that flows around each word.

We keep walking, we don't say anything, we know that any conversation will end up about _her. _And it just hurts too much. Counting our steps as we walk on I realise I don't know where we're going.

"Where-"

"My house. My wife is looking after her." He says quietly.

He knew I was going to ask that.

"Konoha?" I said holding my breath.

He nodded, not looking at me. I breathed out slowly.

"I know it might be hard for you. But just know it's for Sakura."

"I know."

And we didn't talk again until we decided to start running. If I have to I will stay in Konoha for Sakura. I will have to put my past behind me and focus on the present with Sakura. That's if, I can save her. I swallowed hard. My eyes stung but I wont let myself cry. Not in front of Naruto at least. Even if she doesn't forgive me I will do everything I can to make sure she is happy again.

* * *

Rapidly reaching the gates I suppressed the urge to look around and become familiar with all my forgotten memories. As we passed the gates Naruto told the Jonin that were keeping guard to let the Hokage know that he was back, with me, and that we were going to his house to see Sakura.

As we ran on the rooftops I was amazed to see not much had changed. Everything was still beautiful and green. I could spot the Hokage's mansion in the distance with the other Hokages faces on the mountain behind. For a sudden minute I wondered what Naruto's face would look like up there.

"This way." He said slowling to a normal walking pace.

"Can't we run?" I asked impatiently.

"I think you should gather your thoughts and become calm before seeing her Sasuke." He said Cooley.

And imidiate pang of irritation washed over me. Naruto was telling _me _to be calm. Not liking to admit it, Naruto was still rite. I pushed back the urge to smack his head and concentrated on my breathing. I'll tell her everything. I'll tell her I love her. Because I do. And I never had the guts to tell her before.

I noticed that we were in the Huuga aria and suddenly realised Naruto was now apart of there clan.

"You.." I didn't quite know how to ask such intimate question and stumbled for words.

"Yes. Hinata. Remember her? She's my wife." He said proudly.

I could see the grin that played with his lips but Naruto hid it soon after. Probably not wanting to boast about his love life for the moment.

"Here." He said stopping in front of a small simple white house. It was luxuriously painted, with en carved patterns all over the door and window frames, but never the less it wasn't anything over the top.

I stared at the door. Inside there somewhere is the woman I've loved for years. She's suffering because of me. Can I make this work? I frowned. I _have _to make this work. For both of us.

* * *

_again, I'm SOOOOO sorry for this chapter.  
Chapter 15 will be out very soon!!!_


	15. Becoming one

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 15._

"Up the stairs, second door on the left." He said before staring at me intently.

I swallowed. "Okay."

"Good luck." He said before he turned and left the house.

I had no time to admire the expensive furniture, nor the actual beauty of the inside of the house, I just forced myself up the stairs, two at a time, whilst my heart beat violently in my ribcage.

As I got to the right door it opened suddenly.

"Oh! Sorry, you gave me a fright. I thought I heard someone." The young woman said with a beautiful warm smile.

I stared at her. How had the small shy tomboy Hinata grown to be so feminine? The thing that amazed me the most was probably the size of her stomach. She has such a petite form, you would think her becoming pregnant would way her down until she couldn't stand up. But there she stood in front of me with a warm smile, and probably a seven month old unborn child, waiting for my response.

"Euh, sorry." I said still wide eyed.

There was a small silence, she was looking at me expectantly before she started to walk away.

"She needs you. Please take care of her." She said.

"But-" I stopped myself.

I was actually worried about her getting down the stairs but she was handling just fine. I turned to face the door that was now slightly open. A small slither of golden sunlight escaped to the wall behind me. Swallowing hard, again, I lightly pushed the door open, stepped inside, and shut the door.

The room was quite large, but empty. There only led a huge four poster bed in the middle of the west wall. It was covered in greens and golds. And there, so peacefully, she slept. Her hair was sprawled out all over the place. It had grown a lot. A pang of hurt hit me. She has matured again and I wasn't there to witness her on growing beauty.

Nervously I made my way to the bed, as soon as I could see her face properly, I was holding back waterfalls of tears. I sat down, turned to face her and took her hand. It was warm, as if been held before me. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were closed revealing her lovely long lashes. I traced my fingers across her arm, face and in a few strands of her hair. I could not find my voice. So instead I traced each one of her fingers with mine, I laced mine with hers. I kissed her forhead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin and her pink rosy lips. A few tears managed to escape and I wiped them away self consciously. Finally finding my voice I cleared my throat and took a big breath.

"I love you. I will never stop loving you. Please wake up." I whispered.

The tears were falling constantly now. And I didn't bother to wipe them away. Instead I kept whispering to her. Saying all the things I should have said back then. I told her the truth. What and why I left her. I told her everything. From the day I left the hidden leaf. I held her hand to my cheek, closing my eyes with the soft touch.

"Please wake up. I know I don't deserve you but other people do." I croaked.

Suddenly the hand I was holding against my cheek started to wipe away my tears. I looked at Sakura, her eyes were still closed but I could see the soft gleam of water coming from her eyes.

"Sakura?" I whispered, my heart thumping madly.

Her eyes fluttered open ever so slowly, she looked at the ceiling for a while, gathering her sight, then she looked at me. She sat up, still holding my hand.

"I love you too." She whispered before jumping into my arms, where she sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, of fear of losing her again.

And then what seemed for hours we just stayed in each others arms. Sometimes tearful sometimes smiling.

* * *

Having him there, with me, his arms wrapped safely around me was just so overwhelming. We stayed like this for hours. Until dusk and suddenly I realised how hungry I was. After a long passionate kiss, we headed downstairs to find Hinata and Naruto side by side preparing something to eat in the kitchen.

At the sound of more than a pair of footsteps, they quickly turned to see us.

"Sakura!" Naurto gasped.

He ran towards me and picked me up swirling me around and around until I felt dizzy.

"You're awake!" He said hugging me tight.

"Yes and I'd like to stay awake a little longer thank you." I said trying to loosen his firm grip.

"Oh, yeah sorry." He laughed and let me go.

Behind him Hinata was smiling and her eyes were tearful. It's strange how I barely know this woman yet I feel really close to her. I smiled back.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back.

Then I could feel Sasuke's hand hold mine, I looked up at him to see him smiling proudly at me.

"You must be hungry no?" She said turning back to her vegetable chopping.

"Yes. Very." I laughed.

"Shouldn't we inform Lady Tsunade about Sakura's waking?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, she was worried about you Sakura. You're case was all psychological she couldn't do anything to help you." Said Hinata.

"Oh yes but-"

"I told her you'd left with Sasuke. She's not mad at you. She told me she knew this day would come." Naruto said walking over to his wife were he bent down and put his ear to her stomach.

At first I had no idea what he was doing then it hit me that she was pregnant.

"Oh!" I gasped covering my mouth with my hand.

"Yep, Naruto here is going to be a father." Hinata said stroking his head.

He got up then, a slight pink to his cheeks. She kissed him lightly before moving to the stove.

"So yes, anyway, I'll tell Tsunade later." He said to Sasuke.

"Thank you." He said politely.

"And in the mean time, you two can stay here if you like." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sensed the same desire in his eyes.

"What happened to my apartment?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. It was just a suggestion." Naruto laughed.

My cheeks immdeiately reddened. And Sasuke chuckled beside me.

"Anyway, make the table now Naruto." Hinata said sternly.

"Will I get a kiss if I do?" He teased.

"Of course." She laughed and we all joined in.

"Sakura, what happened to your parents?"

Sasuke and I were on our way to my apartment, it was almost midnight and we had a lovely dinner with Hinata and Naruto. The cold air made me shiver.

"Sakura?" He asked concerned.

"It's a long story." I said. "Two years after you left there was a serious case of murders. My parents were one of the many victims."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay." I smiled. "I miss them from time to time but everything is usually better when I'm with you."

"Same goes to you." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Here." I said approaching my apartment building.

After locking the door I turned round to see Sasuke starring at me thoughtfully. No lights were on, only the moonlight that seeped through the curtains illuminated his beautiful features. I walked over to where he was stood and held his gaze. He bent down and kissed me. It was soft and quick. But I wasn't finished. I swung my arms around his neck glued my lips to his. In response he wrapped his arms around my waist. It's not just a kiss. It's a lot more than that. In it lies the magic of love, mine and his. Together, forever.

Our kiss became faster and I could hear myself moan. He moved so my back was against the livingroom wall where I could feel him smile as we kissed.

Slowly we became one. Sounds corny right? But this is the first time I make love with someone I actually love. It's not just pleasure and lust, it's everything else too. The magic between us had just become stronger, keeping us together. Without this I don't think it could ever work. But that's what love is isn't it? It's magic.

"Marry me."

I opened my eyes, Sasuke was led on one elbow looking at me seriously.

"What?" I said, heart racing.

"Marry me." He repeated.

"O-Of course!" I blurted.

Finally he smiled and kissed me.

* * *

_Sorry people, I don't do lemons, haha.  
Please review :D._


	16. Love isn't just a four letter word

**Love isn't just a four letter word...**

_Chapter 16._

And so, life went on...

After accepting Sasuke's hand in marriage, Sakura never saw those depressed old days again. For a few months they stayed in Konoha, Sakura helped with the birth of Hinata and Naruto's baby girl, Shomana, they bought a house, Sasuke proved himself worthy to Konoha and proudly became an ANBU ninja and Sakura officially finished complex medical ninjutsu. Then, they got married, it was a small ceremony, consisting only of close friends, Naruto being Sasuke's best man and Hinata being Sakura's maid of honour. In all, Sakura was a little bit disappointed with their wedding, all she really wanted was to be close to her new husband, at least hold his hand, but she was constantly being pulled away to talk to people from here and there.

A year passed after their wedding which consisted only of stressful missions and hard work.

Now, Sakura looks back at all those years and realises that everything happens for a reason. Maybe we don't always actually know the reason but it's somewhere out there. Life is short, instead of spending it alone and punishing yourself, you should move on and try to make things better. You never get a second chance, leading you to maybe regret some things, but life is life and you can't change that.

Sakura smiles, life has it's ups and downs, but she was so content with how things were going right now she couldn't help but smile to herself. She wouldn't mind changing a few things in the past, but if she had changed them then, would she be here, smiling, happy, now?

Sasuke was sent on an urgent mission, he's been away for a month now, he's supposed to be back tonight. Sakura has something important to tell him, even know it's good news, she can't help but feel nervous. For now she sits comfortably on the porch outside closing her eyes as the soft touch of the warm summer breeze runs through her long pink locks.

She didn't know how long she slept there, but when she woke up it was sunset. She had just had the best dream, she almost closed her eyes to see it again when she noticed a small black figure walking casually towards her. She squinted her eyes to see better, when she noticed the perfect grin of her husband she stood up and ran over towards him, where he had already started hurrying towards her.

As they fell into each other, just like two matching jigsaw pieces they couldn't help but hold on tight. It felt like years since they last touched, Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck where she inhaled the manly scent of her true love. Whilst Sasuke couldn't help picking her up and swinging her round like a little child.

"Hey!" She said playfully.

"God, I've missed you." He said putting her down on the porch steps where they both sat down side by side, Sakura still in Sasuke's arms.

"It feels like it's been longer than just one month." Sakura said playing with his fingers.

"I know." He said sighing then kissing the top of her head.

"Sasuke." She whispered, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"I'm expecting someone."

"Huh?" He said confused and curious at the same time.

She turned her head that was leaning against his chest to look in his eyes. Holding his gaze, she took one if his hands and placed it on her stomach, just below her belly button.

"A baby." She whispered.

Sasuke's faced turned from worried to ecstatic.

"Really?" He said surpressing the urge to pick her up and spin her around again.

"Yes." She said smiling, her beautiful smile reaching those pretty emrauld green eyes.

He quickly kissed her on the lips then ran towards the end of the garden to the gate. Sakura frowned, what was he doing?

He stoped just in front of the gate where he looked at Sakura, giving her a playful grin, turning round, facing the other houses he shouted whilst cupping his hands around his mouth, "I'm going to be a father!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. Watching him run back towards her, she realised that love wasn't _just _a four letter word. It was much more.

"I love you." He said.

"As I do you." She said standing up on her tip toes and pressing her lips on his.

* * *

_And that is officially THE END. I loved writing this story, __Let me know what you think.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and and read this story.  
I will probably write more stories, right now I will focus on "What if things were different."  
But yeah, do give me some reviews on what you think of the whole story in general, that would be nice :D  
_


End file.
